Finding Faith
by Maurice55D
Summary: .... When faith loses Fred and feels like she has no one to turn to, Bosco proves that he means what he says when he said that he would always be there for her.
1. Old Friends

Finding Faith  
  
.... When faith loses Fred and feels like she has no one to turn to, Bosco proves that he means what he says when he said that he would always be there for her.  
  
Faith peered out the window of the RMP; the thought of losing Fred still fresh in her mind. It seems like the last few days have been a haze. Through the tears and sympathies, she tried to stay strong; strong for Emily and Charlie, and strong for herself. Now more than ever she felt alone. Like she was drowning with no one to pull her to the surface; no loving arms to hold her.  
  
"Hey Faith, are you ok?," Bosco uttered, snapping Faith back into reality.  
  
"Yeah Boz. I'm fine. I am just beginning to think that maybe I came back too soon."  
  
"Keep your head up Faith. You know I'm here for you."  
  
His kind words had brought a slight smile to her face. It was times like these she was thankful for such a wonderful partner and friend.  
  
The silence in the car was almost too much for Bosco to stand. He longed to tell Faith how he truly felt about her, but now was not the time. "It is too soon," he assured himself. He was in love with her. He has always been in love with her. Throughout the years he tried to figure out what the girl of his dreams was doing with a guy like Fred Yokas. Secretly he had wished for them to separate, but this was not what he had planned.  
  
Fred's death came as a shock to everyone. It seemed as if things were looking up in the Yokas household, but just beyond the surface, the foundation was crumbling. Fred was strong enough to survive his first heart attack, but the second was too unexpected, too grand. The doctors did all they could, but it was too late. Fred was gone.  
  
"Are you hungry? Do you want to stop and pick up some lunch?," Bosco suggested. He peered over at Faith. She had a blank expression on her face. He sighed at the thought that he was heard. He feared she would never hear the love in his voice.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, Bosco. What did you say?"  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
They parked the car and walked into a small Italian restaurant. They sat in a tiny booth, and placed their order with the waiter. After a few minutes, their food arrived. Bosco eagerly chowed down some spaghetti while Faith pushed around the food on her plate. She could feel the hunger pains in her stomach, but the thought of food made her sick.  
  
"You haven't touched that food, Faith. You need to talk to me. Please tell me what I can do to help you."  
  
"Bosco, really, I'm fine. I just don't have much of an appetite right now. I swear, I'm ok"  
  
Bosco bit down on his bottom lip, preventing him from saying what was on his mind. He knew that she needed someone right now. He wanted to be that someone, but she wouldn't let anyone get too close. Not now. Not Yet.  
  
They paid the waiter and exited the restaurant. The shift seemed to drag on for days. The sarcastic humor they shared on a daily basis wasn't there. It was just silence.emptiness. They returned back to the precinct and parked the RMP.  
  
Bosco removed his uniform and hung it neatly in his locker. He peered over at Faith who was also putting away her uniform. He made a low sigh as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head and slipped into a worn pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Do you need a ride home," Bosco asked, hoping to reestablish a connection with his grieving partner.  
  
"That's ok Boz. I don't want to be a burden on you."  
  
Bosco placed a NYPD baseball cap on his head and cocked his head back over his shoulder and looked at Faith with mischievous eyes, "You're NEVER a burden on me. You are my partner and my best friend, I would do anything for you."  
  
She couldn't help but go a little weak in the knees. She needed someone to lean on, now more than ever, and Bosco was there for her. Just like he always was.  
  
"Thank You, Bosco. That means a lot to me." She grabbed her coat and motioned to the door. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Bosco walked Faith to the door of the apartment. He hoped that she would invite him in, but when she did it came as a complete shock.  
  
"Won't we wake Emily and Charlie?"  
  
"No, they are staying with relatives. It is still too hard for them to come back here. I can't say I blame them. Sometimes I wish I could just run away. But Anyway, I am supposed to go pick them up this weekend. Maybe I'll take them someplace fun, like Great Adventure. You should come too, if you're not busy that is."  
  
The thought that she was being too straightforward raced through her mind as she waited for a reply.  
  
"I would love to. That sounds like fun. It would be good for me to get out of this city, anyway. I could drive if you want."  
  
"That would be nice, but you don't have to."  
  
"Don't be silly!" Bosco exclaimed, "You know I wouldn't mind doing things for you and the kids. You are practically family to me."  
  
"I know. You have always been here for us whenever we needed you. I appreciate that. I just thought I would tell you, in case I forgot to mention it before."  
  
Faith could feel the heat pool in her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach, for it was at this moment that she realized just how much she needed Bosco. She slowly walked over to him and took him in an embrace. She could smell the sweet aroma of his cologne, and his touch sent shivers down her spine. This was the love she was looking for. The kind of love she never had with Fred. It was Bosco. It was Bosco that she longed for, the same Bosco who she had seen everyday without giving a second thought. It was him that she loved all along. 


	2. New Lovers

The way that Faith held Bosco filled him in a way that made him whole. No one could ever make him fight for breath the way a simple stare or stray piece of hair fell more than Faith did.   
  
Bosco ran his hand up and down back and heard her whimper so quietly he wasn't sure if it was real or just his imagination.  
  
After holding each other for what seemed like hours, he pulled away and stared deep into Faith's beautiful green eyes. The look that he saw made all the love he had for her bubble to the surface. His intense, soulful brown eyes made Faith blush as she bowed her head to push a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear. He caught her chin in his hand and picked up her face to meet his.  
  
"Boz…" Faith whispered, not sure what the feeling inside her was. 'He can't be thinking of me that way! He can have any woman he wants in the five boroughs of Manhattan' Faith thought to herself. But there was something in his eyes…  
  
He moved his face directly in front of hers to the point that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes, and prayed that when they opened again he would still be there.  
  
With slight hesitation, she opened her eyes and looked directly into his gaze as his lips descended onto hers. His lips were soft and tender, which contradicted his brash personality. He brought his hand to her cheek and brushed it lightly with his thumb. Faith put her hand on top of his to deepen the kiss. Slowly, she opened her mouth as his warm tongue met with hers. Faith removed her hand from his and ran her fingers through his short brown hair.  
  
Bosco pulled away, his eyes dark and hazy. He smiled a small smile that made Faith feel a love so strong within her, one that she hadn't felt around Fred in all the years they had been married.  
  
"Faith, I want to be with you, but only if you are ready." Bosco said; his voice quiet.   
  
She smiled. It was that smile that melted his heart in a way he could never imagine with anyone else.  
  
"Boz, I'm ready. I think I've been ready for a long time."  
  
He pulled her close, his mouth hot on hers and his hands playfully twirled the silky strands of blond hair. Faith's hand traveled to the bottom of his tight white shirt. She fingered the bottom before her hand went up back and traced the patterns of his muscular abs and back.  
  
He stepped away, not breaking the kiss, and put his hand behind his head; picked up the neck of his shirt and pulled it off in one quick movement. Faith admired his muscular chest and had never imagined the impact it would have on her.  
  
He smiled as he pulled her toward him by the waist of her jeans. Their lips met again, fiercely and more urgent than before. Bosco slowly unbuttoned her shirt, grazing her chest with each button he passed. He pushed the shirt back and let it fall to the floor, revealing a flesh colored bra.   
  
His mouth moved away from her and began to travel along her jaw line, down her neck as he continued to kneel before her. His hands were hot on her back as he crept to unclasp her bra. He peeled the straps off and placed his mouth on her breast. She moaned as she placed her hands on the back of his head.  
  
He continued to kiss as he undid he belt and jean snap, and pulled her jeans down until they laid in a pool at her ankles. Bosco looked at her. He loved the way her narrow waist flared into gorgeous, curvy hips. 'She looks like a goddess.' He thought to himself as she picked up his head and kissed him again, strong and hard.  
  
She loved the way his body felt against hers. His strong arms encapsulated her body, making her hungry for more. Her body was calling to him; calling to make her feel whole.  
  
Bosco could feel her hands go down and play with the button on his jeans. His arousal was growing quickly. In his mind, he wanted to throw her down and make love to her all night, but at the same time he wanted to connect with her on all levels, not only physical; he wanted to feel her soul, and know her, inside and out.  
  
She removed his pants and traced her finger along the line of his white boxer briefs before hooking her fingers inside and sliding them down his muscular legs. He moved into the bedroom; closing the door behind them. Faith kissed his shoulder as he removed the pair of black lace bikinis she had managed to keep this long.  
  
"I need you, Faith." Bosco stated as he laid her down on the bed.   
  
She opened her legs; waiting for Bosco to meet with her, to be with her, and understand her. Even more she wanted to understand him. He was her best friend, but still he kept a lot of things inside. He wasn't the type of person who let people see his weaknesses. He needed to know that she loved him and cared about him; that she would do anything for him.  
  
"Boz, come here." Faith said, her voice barely audible.  
  
He walked over and laid on top of her, his erection hard against her thigh. He placed his knees on either side of her thighs, and entered her, slow at first. She buried her head into his neck as the thrusts came quicker and quicker. Their rhythm became fast and hard. She moved along with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. His moaning made her orgasm come faster than she ever thought possible.  
  
Her body felt like there was fire burning in the middle of her body before a tidal wave of emotion made her whole body feel like it was on pins and needles.  
  
"Oh, God, Boz." Faith moaned and screamed.  
  
"Oh, Faith, baby." Bosco groaned ad he felt his orgasm come and go.  
  
When he was done, he fell on top of her; his head on her breasts and his fingers drawing patterns absently on her soft stomach. She smiled down at him after noticing his fingers has stopped moving. His features had softened and he looked childlike and angelic.  
  
Her heart reached out to him as she drifted off to sleep, taking in the feel of his strong arms around her. This was the first peaceful nights sleep in what seemed like years, and she couldn't pick a better person to share it with.  
  
TBC 


	3. Losing It All

As the dawn broke on a new day, Faith rolled over to face Bosco. She was still unable to wipe the smile from her face. These were not happy times, but she felt that Bosco's love would carry her through.  
  
Bosco leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forhead. She smiled and dug her head into the mountian of pillows at the head on the bed.  
  
"Get up, Sleepyhead! I'll make you breakfast." Bosco said as he playfully tickled her.  
  
"Stop it!" Faith laughed as she pushed Bosco off the bed.  
  
Bosco lept to his feet and jumped on top of Faith, wrapping his arms around her and placing sweet kisses all down her neck. She never felt more safe than when she was with him. He seemed to bring out feeling in her that Fred could never expose. She was in love, a deep true love.  
  
Bosco released Faith and pulled on a pair of white boxer briefs. He rose to his feet and began to prepare breakfast for the both of them.  
  
"Where is your frying pan?" Bosco yelled from the kitchen of Faith's small two bedroom apartment.  
  
"It's under the sink on the small shelf." Faith replied.  
  
"Oh, I got it. How do you want your egss, Hun?"  
  
"Scrambled is fine, Boz. You really don't have to..."  
  
"Oh Hush!" Bosco interrupted " I am doing it because I want to...because I care."  
  
His words comforted her, but they were unable to stop the unsettling feeling she got when she thought of how she would tell Emily and Charlie. She didn't want to lie to them, but she also didn't want them to resent Bosco. She decided to try not to think about things so much. Her head was spinning already and the thought of adding to that was too much to bear.  
  
Just then, Bosco entered the room carrying a tray of assorted breakfast foods.  
  
"I didn't know what you liked, so I made everything I could find." Bosco joked.  
  
Faith giggled, "You're too much, Maurice."  
  
"Maurice?! You never call me Maurice."  
  
"I know...I know. I just thought..."  
  
Bosco raised his finger and placed it gently over Faith's lips.  
  
"It's ok Faith. I understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me. You can call me Maurice all you want, as long as you promise to keep me around." Bosco said. His love for her was shining for her, now more than ever. More than last night.  
  
Faith was speechless. She was unsure last night what Bosco's motivation was. Now she was sure. She knew, without a doubt, in every inch of herself, that Bosco loved her...that he was in love with her, but she had to be sure.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah, Babe."  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
Bosco seemed almost hurt by the question. He took a deep breath, and sighed before speaking. "How could you not know?" Bosco said with a sad look in his eyes. Faith could see the tears welling up in his eyes, but she let him continue."I love you Faith...no, wait...I'm IN love with you. I thought you knew that. I have loved you for years, but you had Fred, and I thought that you...you didn't feel the same way." His voice was breaking as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Oh, Boz...I didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes you did, Faith." He said as he wiped the tears from his face. "I know I have done things in the past, like Nicole. I can't forget the things I did and said. I know you haven't forgotten them either. I'm not proud of who I was, Faith, but Nicole's NOT you." The tears now poured from his eyes at a more rapid pace. "No one is you, Faith. You are the girl I dreamt of marrying. You are the girl I wanted to grow old with. You are everthing to me. Can't you see that?"  
  
"Bosco, I'm sorry." Faith sobbed "I just had to know. I never meant to hurt you. I love you Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. "Bosco...?" But it was too late. He was already out the door.  
  
Could it be that she just let the best thing that ever happed to her walk out of her life?  
  
The rain pelted the window; muffling her sobs. She sat there and wondered if he was ever coming back. 


	4. Keep the Faith

Bosco slowly pushed open the door to his mother's bar.  
  
"Maurice?" Rose said with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Ma...Why can't I find someone who loves me, wholeheartly; some one who will never question my intentions? He said as a tear fell from his now bloodshot eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maurice but I am not following you." Rose said as she handed her son an ice cold beer.  
  
"I slept with Faith last night, Ma! I gave her myself and she acted like it meant nothing to her. She...she needed to ask. She needed to ask if I loved her! Oh course I love her, Ma." Bosco said. His tears coming at a more rapid pace now.  
  
Rose moved around the outside of the bar and placed her hands on Bosco's muscular shoulders.  
  
"Maybe it was just too soon after losing Fred, hon. I know that you know Faith better than anyone, and even if she didn't say it yet, you know that she loves you, Maurice.  
  
she said soflty.  
  
She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head, and wiped the salty tears from his cheeks.  
  
Bosco brushed his mother's hand away from his face, and rose to his feet; grabbing another beer from the bar.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" He stated after finishing the beer he had just taken.  
  
"You can drink as much as you want, but until you talk to Faith you are not going to start feeling better!" She screamed as she glared at him from the other side of the bar.  
  
"We'll just see about that..." He whispered, just loud enough to be certain his mother would hear him.  
  
Bosco sat there as the empty beer bottles continued to multiply in front of him. Rose continued to watch her son with fear and concern in her eyes. She wondered how much more he would drink before he realized it wasn't going to change waht had happened. Rose knew that Faith was a strong woman, but she also needed someone to help her through this tough time. She glared at her son and thought to herself: 'The last thing Faith needs is another drunk..."  
  
Rose jumped to her feet and snatched the ninth beer from Bosco's lips.  
  
"You're done!" She shouted "Give me your keys NOW, Maurice!"  
  
"No." He screamed, grabbing his keyring from his mother's hands "Don't tell me how much I can and can't drink, Ma. I'm not a fucking child!"  
  
"I can't watch you kill yourself, Maurice. You are all that I have." she said as the tears welled up in her tired eyes. She began to question how much more she could take. After the burdens of abusive boyfriends and a drug addict son, she now had to watch her pride and joy, drink himself to the bottom of a bottle.  
  
Bosco sighed. "Ma, I'm not going anywhere." He said, soflty handing his mother back his keys.  
  
"You can't live like this, baby. If you love her you have to tell her. You have to be there for her" Rose whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're right." He said, rising to his feet. "I'm sorry, Ma."  
  
He bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek, then turned around and took off running. His feet pounded the ground rapidly as the rain outside poured down his well sculpted body.  
  
He was runnning to her. He was finding Faith...  
  
TBC 


	5. The Mystery Question

Faith sat like a statue in her empty apartment. She was still numb from the bitter goodbye this morning. She was so alone. Emily and Charlie weren't there to comfort her, and the only man she trusted had run out on her when she needed him most. Tears ran down her face like tiny rivers spilling over a waterfall. The rain seemed to mock her, like it was laughing at how pitiful her life had become.   
  
Bosco ran so fast he thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He could barely see straight, but he didn't need his eyes right now; it was his heart that was guiding him.   
  
He bounded up the stairs to Faith's apartment building, and stood outside her door. It was slightly ajar. A million thought raced through his head, none of which were pleasant.  
  
"FAITH!" Bosco screamed as he flung open the door.  
  
He ran to the bedroom, petrified of what he might see. His eyes fixed on Faith's quivering body.   
  
"Faith. Baby?" Bosco asked. "Are you OK?"   
  
"Why are you here, Bosco?" Faith whispered, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. I thought you couldn't trust me…"  
  
"Faith…I trust you. I love you. Please…"   
  
She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her sick. 'Not again' She thought to herself.  
  
"Save it Bosco. You're drunk. You're DRUNK and you come here. I can't take this right now." Faith sobbed as the salty tears streamed from her swollen eyes.  
  
"I went to see my mom, Faith. I had a few beers. It's ok…"  
  
"It's not ok, Bosco. Can't you see that? I'm not ok with this." Faith murmured as he took a deep breath. "I'm not ok with you running out on me. I'm not ok with you coming here drunk thinking that all is forgiven."  
  
"Faith…I need you." Bosco said as a lone tear slid from his eyes. "I can't loose you."  
  
Faith peered into his beautiful brown eyes. She wanted to forgive him, but she felt betrayed. She knew this was not the first time Maurice Boscorelli had messed up her life, and she doubted that it was the last. As she stared into his eyes, she could see his heart breaking, and that hurt her in a way that cut her deep inside.   
  
"Come here." Faith said as she took Bosco in her arms.  
  
He held on to her tight, and it was then and there that he swore that he would never let Faith Yokas slip from his arms again. This was the girl he would spend eternity with. This was the girl her was going to marry.  
  
"Faith?" Bosco whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah, baby."   
  
"This is forever, Faith. You are my only guarantee in life, and I'm not letting you go."  
  
His words made her nerves stand on end. This was the fairy tale love she dreamt about when she was a child. The kind of love she had not seen between her parents, and the kind she had not shared with Fred. This was deep, true love.  
  
"Faith, I want to ask you something. It is very important so I want you to look at me." Bosco said as he raised her head to meet his eyes.  
  
Faith held her breath, as she choked up the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
TBC 


	6. A Simple Twist of Fate

Faith felt her heart skip a beat as Bosco opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Faith..." Bosco said in a soft voice. "You know that I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are my everything, and I can't go on without you."  
  
Faith's heart felt like it was going to explode within her chest as she sat quietly in his arms.  
  
Bosco placed a firm kiss on her lips and peered into her eyes as their mouths slowly partly. There was something about her; something that kept him fighting for breath whenever she was near. Maybe it was her eyes that he got lost in, or maybe it was the sweet smell of her hair that put him in a trance. Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't live without it.   
  
"I love you, Boz." Faith whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He said. His palms were sweaty and his knees were weak. "Faith..." He said as he grazed her soft cheekbone with his finger. "I want to show you how much I love you; show you how much I care."  
  
"What is it, Bosco?" She uttered in a broken voice.  
  
"Faith, I LOVE YOU, and I want to marry you." Bosco said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "But I want you to be ready, I want you to be sure."  
  
Faith threw her arms around his neck and kissed it gently.   
  
"Oh, Bosco" She cried as the tears of joy streamed down her face. She could barely hold back the urge to tell him 'Yes' but she didn't want to rush things, and plus, the kids didn't know yet, or so she thought.  
  
Faith gasped as she peered over Bosco's shoulder. "Em? Charlie?" She stuttered "I...I didn't even hear you come in." Faith bit down on her bottom lip as she thought to herself 'Is that the only thing you can say right now?'   
  
"The door was open, Mom." Emily said; the shock, clear on her face. "What? What is going on?"  
  
Faith looked to Bosco for help. They were both in shock. This was not how they wanted the children to find out. Bosco released Faith and turned to face her kids. He hung his head down, as he tried to find the right words, but there were no right words.   
  
"Come here, Guys" Bosco said; his arms outstreched to greet them. "We need to talk."   
  
Emily and Charlie took their respective places atop each of Bosco's knees. He wrapped his muscular arms around them so they would not fall. He wanted to protect them from the harsh world outside. From all the drugs, guns, and lies. 'Lies...' He thought to himself. 'How can I protect them if I am no better than the people I am trying to save them from?' He loved them as if they were his own, and silently he hoped that one day they might be.  
  
TBC 


End file.
